


Three ways to tell a story

by Neiti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neiti/pseuds/Neiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS/GONNA GET REWRITTEN...someday</p>
<p>Dark-Not-Supernatural-AU</p>
<p>Alternative universe where Supernatural doesn't excist, but John Winchester is still a hunter.<br/>And his lifestyle shaped his sons into something terrible.<br/>And when Winchester brothers learn about their fathers arrest, well that is when the fun starts.</p>
<p>Three chapters taking place in past and present, how they lived their childhoods and how father dears arrest starts to sink in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three ways to tell a story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Neiti and this happens to be my first fanfiction that I have ever written and there is some things 'n stuff I want you to know before you read this story.
> 
> 1\. It is my first work, so I am so called noob as you could say at writing fanfictions. So this is why I would be happy to have some feedback and if you notice some grammatical error, please point it out.  
> 2\. I am not native English speaker and I have only been studying English for last six years in school. So my grammar is not the best and there can be weird structures in sentences and so on.  
> 3\. My main objective is to write an enjoyable story.
> 
> That is all, but I have more notes after the chapter if you are interested to read some of my comments on the story or some random things. 
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

The day when my mother Mary Winchester, died in fire what started from faulty wiring, was the day when my father John Winchester lost his marbles. The ex-marine started seeing supernatural elements and creatures everywhere he’d go. Sammy’s bedroom fire wasn’t accident but a demon. Poor hikers mauled by a bear turned into wendigo, those who had fake fangs and maybe liked to sip little blood were really actual vampires, mutilated corpses were handy work of ghouls and if next doors good-for-nothing-drunk Jimmy sobered up the same weekend when people went missing, he for sure was a shapeshifter or something along that line. Pedophiles and kidnappers were often djinns, obviously and ghost were usually just unlucky people who were in wrong place in wrong time. Men who belonged to mental wards and those who were like superstitious with capital S, were actually good and sane people. I have known almost my whole life that Dad and I have never seen things the same way. To him we were in family business of hunting unnatural and vigilantes who saved people from the shadows. To me and Sammy and Ducky it was just simple cut and dry family business of murdering. And it didn’t bother us. No really, it didn’t.

 

He hunted that nonexistent demon that he thought killed Mom for all across America and beyond; for once he traveled even in the Europe to thirteen days lasting hunt for the yellow-eyed-demon but he never caught it. Along the years though he managed to kill few people that demon had possessed but “That slick bastard always managed to escape”, as Dad but it. About this I have talked with Sammy and Ducky that the demon maybe be representation of Dad’s inner demons and guilt that he felt for not succeeding to save Mom from the fire. But it wasn’t always bad for Dad usually left us with uncle-Bobby, who was just those big capital S superstitious–type people, but he was nice. A little lost after his wife was murdered front of him in their own home, but nice. Just like Dad, he couldn’t cope with losing something so dear and so enter the supernatural world. When we were young we learned that there were actually many people who thought supernatural things exists, I think it a kind of state of mind when you can’t just comprehend the reality. Or something like that, I have also have discussed about this with Sammy and Ducky and we can’t agree on some details.

 

If I think really hard, I can remember the time when I also believed that supernatural things existed. When I was still a kid, when I looked for Tooth Fairy and Santa. But Dad crushed those fantasies quickly, “Only bad creatures exist”, he said. So when Easter Bunny was no more, I was seven when first time he’d gave me a gun in my hands and told to shoot some cans. Hit bullseye with every time and Dad would praise me for it. And after that we went hunting many times and I mean hunting like hunting Bambi’s mom. It was addicting, do it right and get praised for it, do it well, make him happy, get Dads’ seal-of-approval and everything would be fine. Listen him, obey, kill the creatures of the night and protect my brothers; that was my childhood. I can’t say it was the best and certainly it wasn’t but it wasn’t too bad either.

 

I was almost nine years old when I killed my first human, whom I remember very well. She had beautiful ebony hair, silky smooth skin and piercing cyan eyes. She was twitching down in the ground desperately gasping for air with raspy breaths as she choked in her own blood. And I watched her choke right front of me and it was so bizarre so surreal, for a moments before she had just laughed hysterically front of us until Dad gave me a greenlight to shoot. So she fell into ground with few 9mm bullets shot from S&W Model 59 in her throat. That’s how I killed my first Woman in White and Dad praised hell out of me.

But the same time my head was a mess, full of conflicting thoughts for that the ghost I saw before me wasn’t a ghost at all but a woman, living being and Dad told me to shoot her. That this beautiful creature was evil, twisted and deserved to die. The lady was out of her mind I give you that, after all she had murdered few man for cheating that originally drew Dad’s attention to this case.  But still, she was a human not ghost, not supernatural just a woman. But still I pulled the trigger and it followed by; “Good job, son.” Those words settled deep inside my brain. Dad said it was okay and if Dad said so, it was so. But that wasn’t only thing I got out of that experience, because the feeling of power was pulsing trough my body and the feeling being in control felt so good in a moment and afterwards. The way light faded from her cyan eyes was just something that I had seen on a buck before, but now a woman laid down in the ground from my actions. Her body was still beautiful with its crimson blood pooling into puddle around her. So beautiful.

 

Maybe the biggest shock that I have ever experienced was when I had just turned twelve and Sammy and I were at Bobby’s. Dad came back from so called hunt with this little kid. And when I say little I mean little, he was runt for even six year old. He had dirty blonde long-little-girly haircut and hollow cheeks and light colored haunted eyes that seemed to not reflect light at all but instead suck it in. Dad introduced him as Adam Winchester nee Milligan, our half-brother.

First thought that ran through my mind, without lies was that Dad had fucked somebody else. Little young for those kind thoughts adult would say, but hey give me some credit I wasn’t normal kid and I knew some stuff. And then came why, why keep it secret? Why I had a half-brother I never heard before? Why he told us now? Why Dad, why? These thought were mine when betrayal crawled thru my body and it was followed with short wave of shock and disgust what was soon overpassed by affection. Family is all. A half-brother or not, he was still Winchester, still our blood. Look after him, the big brother behind my subconscious shouted aloud. Protect your younger brothers, do your duty. Make that sad face disappear and make him smile, make him laugh, show him he can be loved. Don’t be afraid us, for we aren’t a monster. We are family.

Apparently Adam’s mother Kate had been murdered front of the boy and one of the Dad aliases was listed as Adam’s father in his birth certificate and Adam’s mom still got Dads number and that is how they found him. Thomas Cooper was officially Adam’s biological father and had claimed his son in his custody from the state few days after the news reached him.

\---

I just had finished hacking this homeless dude in back alley in New Orleans and were heading back to Baby, when I saw the evening news from across street from some old electronic shop. Supposed serial killer, no mass murderer John Eric Winchester was arrested earlier today and was currently been transported to FBI’s custody. This infamous murderer was charged with at least two dozen murder charges and big list of other things. But there of course was the stuff that authorities didn’t even know but really Dad? No, really? Careless much? He had known about feds up in his ass and still got caught? Such a mess. And who has to clean it up, not me I tell you that. I stood front of the shop for a while thinking.

_What to do? Cover my tracks at least and lay low for a while and then what? Brake Dad out? Hells no, I was for sure not doing it by myself. Dad was going to be shipped down to some supermax or something as tight maybe even prison like loony bin, if he pleads to insanity but it was definitely somewhere where escaping would be impossible or pain in the ass at least. So Dad was lost cause? No, come on he’s Dad. He can do things that normal people can’t even imagine but he isn’t seeing daylight anytime soon. If we don’t help him._

_So, leave him be_. Geez, thanks Jiminy Cricket.

_But really think about it. Dad is behind the bars and cannot do anything. I would not be in leash anymore, but free do what I want to do without lying Dad about hunts. To not fear Dad finding out about me killing other than supernatural monsters that don’t even exist. He’d be behind bars and if we don’t help him that is how he will stay rest of his life. Mental ward wouldn’t be bad, I guess though prison would be different story. After all Dad doesn’t see himself as lowlife killer but other hand many hunters end up in prisons and just suck it up. So leave him be? Yeah leave him be, for now at least._

It is decided then.

Yes, I could do anything I wanted now. Like go around the country and just have fun and pick my own kills and such. And of course stay up over my bedtime. Just be me, without worry or how carefree can you be if you walk on the other side of the law. Maybe I should get company, yes. Sammy would like it a lot and maybe get Ducky tag along the way. Sounds like a plan. All kinds of schemes started to form in my mind when I took deep breath of damp air around me. It felt so refreshing and so light, even sweet or that may have been the feeling of freedom. I walked to Baby and sat down in driver seat. It was blissful drive back at the motel to get rest of my stuffs. I could feel it. Dads arrest changes something inside me. These painful chains shattering giving me more ground stand on. These rusty shackles falling apart leaving my hands free. These heavy binds slipping away and I could breathe again.  I finally would rise from depths of Hell, bringing chaos and anarchy with me and spread it where I wanted till the day I would perish.

It was time to call Ducky and get Sammy back home. And more importantly: to world quiver and shake in fear before a madman.

Because baby, the madness was on the loose and it demands time on the limelight.

 

_We will hunt the world._

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter. And myself I think it is little bit clunky, but we all start somewhere.  
> But I have to say when I was rereading this for probaly fourth time I noticed that somthing was off and I realized that there was humongous age gap in end of story Dean being twelve and then suddenly being adult, but this isn't the last chapter so I can cover that ground in next chapters. :)
> 
> Also, yes I gave Adam a nickname and I changed his age, this is alternative universe so I take every advange I can get out off it. Plus, when they first introduced Adam I thought we would for now have three brothers in spotlight, until end of episode of course.  
> And honestly I have no idea to what write in these authors notes or what put in as warnings and so on, but I learn...I hope. 
> 
> But if you got questions about details in story, you can ask in comments. ^^
> 
> Bye:)


End file.
